Valkyrie Chronicles 3: The Jurassic Incident
by Julian Radbourne
Summary: A 24th century descendant of John Hammond seeks to create a new Jurassic Park, with dinosaurs taken from the Time of Legends. He doesn't count on Ambassador Phineas Magus, or evolution though. Originally written in 1993
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Magus sat in his study at Craigmillar. The room was exactly as it had been for the past five hundred years. When they were not on the Valkyrie Teddy and the others all slept in the chairs which they had slept in for the past half millennium. The only thing that had changed was his butler, for long lived as Monstrons were, Igor had passed away at the end of the twenty first century. Magus was now equipped with a robotic butler, known as Belvedere. Belvedere entered the study.

"Pardon the intrusion, sir, but there is a Mr. Hammond who wishes to see you."

A puzzled look passed over Magus' face.

"I don't know any Hammond, Belvedere. Show him in."

Soon, Hammond was seated at the opposite side of the fire from Magus. Pleasantries were exchanged and soon Hammond came to the point.

"Do you remember Jurassic Park?" he asked.

Magus nodded.

"I considered it rather pointless at the time. Mankind is rather arrogant in his assumptions about extinct life."

"I intend to bring that idea back."

"Of course." smiled Magus. "Hammond, I should have realised. But how do you intend to proceed? The Federation has outlawed the manipulation of genetic material for profit."

"That is where you come in, Doctor." smiled Hammond. "You have access to the Time. I'm told that dinosaurs roam there as they did here on Earth millions of years ago."

Magus stood up and rang for Belvedere.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Hammond, I cannot help you. The prehistoric creatures of the Time will live in peace, studied only by scientists from the Burns Institute."

"I cannot convince you otherwise?" said Hammond.

"There is nothing you can offer me, sir." said Magus coldly. "I have eternal life already, and as for riches, I could buy this solar system twice over and not notice the expense. These creatures live a natural life on the Time. That is why the inhabitants of Ogasawa Island were transferred there."

Belvedere entered.

"Show Mr. Hammond out." said Magus.

Hammond left the castle and made his way to London by the first shuttle. There he was met be a pilot, who took him out of Federation space. They met a Ferengi vessel. Hammond beamed across.

"It is good to see you again, Hammond." said Damon Trok. "Did Magus co-operate?"

Hammond shook his head.

"How goes your side of the bargain?"

"We have the Genesis data."

A special ceremony was taking place at Starfleet Command in San Francisco. The ceremony was being conducted by Admiral Alberto Calevicchi. An officer was being promoted. Many of Starfleet's most respected officers were present, most notably the main officers of the Valkyrie. They were saying goodbye to one of their own, while another was being promoted within their ranks. The goodbye was for the now Commander Simon Winthorn, who was being made first officer on the Pinafore, and Lom, the chief engineer, was being promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander.

A small party was held afterwards.

"I'll be sorry to see you go, Simon." said Watt. "But we all have to go our separate ways sometimes."

"I'll sure miss the Valkyrie, Captain." said Winthorn. "The Pinafore may be a fine ship, but she's no match for the Valkyrie."

As they spoke, the Admiral approached them.

"You're losing a fine young officer." he said. "Starfleet has high hopes for you, Commander. Your own command is not that far off."

The party began to break up an hour or so later. The Admiral and Watt sat talking.

"How go the repairs to the Valkyrie?" asked the Admiral.

"Slowly." Watt replied. "We were in two heavy battles in a matter of two months. She definitely needs a refit!"

"And you definitely need that shore leave." said the Admiral. "Have you decided where you are going yet?"

"I was hoping to spend some time with my grandfather." said Watt. "But he's on the Time of Legends, helping organise Valhalla's reconstruction. But there was one thing he wanted me to do, in Moscow."

"May I suggest something though, James." said the Admiral. "Leave your communicator at home."

Two days later, Watt walked through the freezing streets of Moscow. He walked for about ten minutes until he came to the place he was looking for. Although you couldn't tell it from the thick covering of snow, this place was a cemetery. Slowly, Watt managed to open the rusty iron gates of the cemetery. He soon managed to find the grave he was looking for. He brushed the snow off the headstone, revealing the name of the person who was buried there, when they were born, and when they died. It read;

Katarina Velichev-Watt, 1962 - 2027.

Today was her birthday, and on every day since her death, Ambassador Watt, his grandfather, had placed one red rose on her grave. But his Starfleet duties did not permit him to do this, and that is why he asked his grandson to do the favour for him. Watt placed the rose on the ground, and then stood back.

"He still misses you." he said. "Why do you think he never re-married?"

A special conference was taking place on Divinia 7. This conference, on the subject of genetic engineering, was held on Divinia 7 every two years. Renowned scientists from all over the universe attended this event. This year's keynote address was to be given by Dr. Alexander Burns, descendant of the respected twentieth century zoologist, Dr. Francis Burns. But what was different about this conference was that for the first time, a Ferengi delegation was in attendance.

It was the night before Dr. Burns' speech, and a small reception was being held at the conference site. It was a veritable who's who of renowned genetic engineers, Vulcans, Socratians, even a Klingon was present. All were wary of the Ferengi presence. Dr. Burns stood talking to the head of the Ferengi delegation, Damon Targ.

"I was very surprised to learn that your government was sending a delegation, Damon." said Burns. "There is no profit to be made in genetic engineering these days. Apart from terra-forming, most work is now on the prevention of disease."

"The Ferengi government is to implement a terra-forming program." said Targ. "We are hoping to gain much knowledge from this conference. We're hoping to work along the lines of the Federation's Genesis Project."

"You can't be serious." said Burns. "The Genesis Project was condemned by the entire Federation. Even Dr. Carol Marcus, the scientist in charge, vowed never to continue her work on the project. The only what it could be done was with proto-matter, a highly unstable substance."

"But that was nearly eighty years ago, Doctor." said Targ. "Our way of producing proto-matter ensures that it is safe. All we need now is the data."

"Much of the data was destroyed along with Khan." said Burns. "And I am sure that the Federation would not be willing to open their files for your government."

"We will see." Targ smiled. "The Ferengi government has ways of doing things."

Burns went in to make his speech. Then when he left the lecture hall he was met by Lethbridge-Stewart.

"What do you know of Project Genesis, Doctor?"

Burns looked puzzled.

"Strange you should ask me that. The Ferengi are interested in Genesis as well."

"We know. All data on Genesis has been removed from our computers."

Hammond sat in his officer in the centre of London. Before him was laid out a population survey of the creatures of the creatures living in the land of Hyperborea, on the Time. With him was his right hand man, Allen Kenneth.

"If only they had known about this planet when they built the first Jurassic Park. Just think of it, a land populated by dinosaurs. Waiting to be taken."

Kenneth smiled.

"Have you ever thought how your plans would be affected if the Istari were to allow tourism on the Time?"

"They won't." laughed Hammond. "Don't you ever read the pronouncements of Ambassador Magus?"

"I do." replied his friend. "The Time is a place unique in the universe, not a pleasure garden for the crass."

"Senility is settling in." laughed Hammond. "How are our plans going?"

"Tark's spies have located the main herd of woolly mammoths in the north. We're selecting our specimens from those. We already have two T-Rex's and a dozen allosaurs, in addition to quite a few hadrosaurs and various others."

Hammond nodded.

"And the planet?"

"Almost ready. Once we move the creatures there won't be any trouble, they are travelling as medical supplies!"

Ambassador James Watt stood, watching the reconstruction of the Halls of Asgard. Beside him stood Odin.

"It was foolish of Theophilus to choose Asgard as a target. He could only destroy property, not life here."

Odin nodded.

"Aye, friend Watt."

Then, as the two spoke, a Federation shuttle landed. Out stepped a tall, thin, grey haired figure, clad in a dark grey suit, of the style popular in the late twentieth century. The new arrival held in his hand a slim, black cane, topped with a cavourite jewel.

"Thomas." smiled Watt. "What brings you here?"

Leacock smiled a thin lipped smile.

"I was hoping to find Magus here. I have grave news. Creatures have been taken from the land of Hyperborea."

"Can't you use your powers to find out who?" asked Watt. "After all, they were enhanced when the Council of the Five appointed you Sorcerer Supreme."

"I know why by, James." replied Leacock. "They are being transferred to a planet now called Jurassica by a man called Hammond."

"But surely it was agreed that the Time would be left as a haven?"

Leacock nodded.

"So it was, but the animals were taken by the Ferengi to an unknown destination. As they were not signatories to the agreement legally we cannot touch them."

"What of this planet?"

"It is in Ferengi space. It is being set up as a hunting preserve."

Watt looked grim.

"Phineas will hit the roof when he finds out." he mused.

"I already have." said a voice.

They turned to see Magus standing behind them, with a fax in his hand.

"Mr. Hammond has invited us to stay on his preserve!"

"Do we accept?" asked Watt. "And do you transport all of the animals back to the Time?"

Magus shook his head.

"I cannot. There are just too many of them. We cannot use transmat either. That is only effective over short distances."

"Then why don't we use the Valkyrie?" said Watt. "I mean, two Federation ambassadors ought to carry a bit of weight with them."

"What is your plan?" asked Leacock.

"I'm thinking of the case of Montgomery Scott. Do you recall, about a year ago they found his pattern in the transporter of an old ship?"

Magus nodded.

"Well what we do is hold the patterns of all these animals in our computer."

"It could work, James." smiled Magus. "But will you tell your grandson his holiday is over, or should I?"

Two days later, Watt's assumption was right. They were granted full use of the Valkyrie to transport them to Jurassica. Captain Watt agreed to accompany them, under the guise of a Federation inspection prior to issuing travel permits to the planet. Magus selected the team very carefully. Alex Burns was an obvious choice, as was Sutek. Leacock declined the invitation, but Amarus was very keen to see what was happening. They made arrangements with Hammond to visit the planet the next week.

Upon their arrival they were greeted by one of the Ferengi.

"It is indeed a privilege to meet such a distinguished ambassador as yourself, Dr. Magus." he crept.

Magus gave the Ferengi a stern look.

"Do not displease me, slimy one. I once turned the leader of the Klingon High Council into a slug for speaking out of turn. I have never been entirely welcome on the Klingon homeworld since."

They were shown into their quarters.

A short time later, Sutek stood on the balcony of his quarters. The balcony overlooked the vast landscape. He had in his hand a pair of binoculars. He looked through them, and the first thing he saw was the might T-Rex. For a Vulcan, this was indeed a remarkable sight. Then, he noticed something odd. He looked at the T-Rex's "hands". Instead of the usual three digits, there were four. As he had not studied dinosaurs that closely before, he did not think twice about it. Perhaps if he had, he would have known that something was going on.

Hammond stood in the control room. At the main monitor sat Hugo Ross, a computer expert.

"Everything okay?" asked Hammond.

Ross shook his head.

"I can only locate one T-Rex. The screens show that there are two creatures out that which could be T-Rex but only verify one."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that we are one T-Rex short of our quota."

"Check the others."

"I have. We have less of everything than we started with."

"I don't believe this. When my distant ancestor started Jurassic Park he wound up with too many dinosaurs. Now I have too few?"

"What are you going to do?" asked Ross.

"Take them on that tour tomorrow." replied Hammond. "What else can I do?"

They set out the next day. Hammond decided to show them the T-Rex first before they could spot any problems.

The tour began promptly at dawn the next day. Soon they stood on the viewing gallery which overlooked the valley housing the T-Rexes.

"I can see one there." said Hammond.

"Are you sure that is a T-Rex, Mr. Hammond?" asked Burns.

"I know it is." came the icy reply.

"Does it look like a Tyrannosaur to you?" asked Burns of Magus.

Magus adjusted his spectacles and looked down at the creature below them.

"It is far too small." he said thoughtfully. "About thirty feet where it should be nearer fifty."

Ambassador Watt looked bemused, as did his grandson.

"You are saying that this is not a T-Rex?"

Burns nodded.

"I think it's an Allosaur." said Hammond. "We have several of those."

"Allosaurs came before T-Rexes. This creature seems to be more advanced. See how the frontal area of it's head is more developed."

"Tell me, Mr. Hammond." asked Sutek. "How did you discover this planet?"

Hammond looked uneasy.

"The Ferengi found it for me."

"Was it inhabited?" asked Magus. "Or was it, as I suspect, a barren lump of rock hurtling through space?"

"What are you getting at, Magus?" asked Amarus.

"These creatures were brought here from the Time, where they have remained unchanged for millions of years. That is why, in the whole universe, the Time is unique. None of the laws which affect the rest of the universe apply. Hence, although dinosaurs died out on Earth sixty five million years ago, on the Time they did not. The penalty for their survival was that they would not advance beyond the stage they were at then. They did not need to. Mr. Hammond, however, has brought them to a planet in which he has done his best to duplicate the land of Hyperborea. He has almost succeeded but for one thing. In the short time they have been here the creatures have evolved."

"Rubbish." snorted Hammond. "Evolution takes millions of years. These animals have only been here six months."

"It would tie in neatly with the data we have." said the younger Watt. "The Genesis data was stolen. I believe it was used to create this planet. Somehow the Genesis Wave, rather than destroy the planet, is affecting the dinosaurs, accelerating their development."

"Exactly." cried Magus. "Mr. Hammond, do you realise what you have done? You have created a thirty foot carnivorous monster with the brains of a primitive man. We are going to have to handle this very carefully indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sutek walked into the control room, and seated himself at the computer.

"Computer." he said. "How many animals are there currently on Jurassica?"

"There are currently two hundred and sixty five."

"How many creatures contain DNA molecules normally found in humans?"

There was a slight pause.

"One hundred and fourteen."

"Please show them on the viewer."

The screen showed the whereabouts of the "new" dinosaurs.

"Interesting. Seventy nine per cent of the evolved creatures seemed to be in the northern hemisphere of the planet."

Sutek sat, deep in thought, for a few minutes. He then left the computer room. He then met up with Watt.

"Captain, I would like permission to return to the Valkyrie. The ship's sensors are far more powerful than those here, and they are able to cover a far greater distance."

"Go." said Watt. "Inform Commander Pendragon of the situation, and ask him to contact Starfleet Command."

A few minutes later, Sutek was back aboard the Valkyrie. Lt. Amarus sat at the security console. Magus stood behind him.

"I've never had to design a containment system for a thirty foot beast with average humanoid intelligence before." said Amarus. "But from what you tell me, this system will only hold them for a few more days at least."

"Agreed." said Magus. "Their rate of evolution seems to be speeding up."

Magus then approached the Ferengi, Dalok.

"I want all the information on your government's terra-forming program." said Magus.

"That is classified." the Ferengi sneered. "Only Hammond and myself here have the access code."

Magus placed his hand on the Ferengi's head. It remained there only for a second.

"Thank you." said Magus. "It was a simple code, anyway."

Two hours passed. Magus and Sutek analysed the information on the Valkyrie. They then returned to Jurassica. Watt met them.

"I would like to call a conference, Captain." said Magus. "Are Hammond and Dalok here?"

"Yes." Watt replied. "And not in a happy mood!"

"They'll be even less happier when I am finished." said Magus.

The meeting was called. All of the inspection party, as well as Hammond and Dalok.

"I may have found the reason the dinosaurs are evolving." said Sutek. "Dalok, I believe you were personally responsible for the Ferengi Genesis."

"I was." Dalok said. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Quite a bit." said Sutek. "My analysis has uncovered some interesting evidence. Some of the plant life on this planet contain minute traces of Ferengi DNA. It will, however, not effect it."

"But it's the dinosaurs that are most effected." said Magus. "There was also minute DNA samples from humans in the plants. We also found it in soil samples, and the atmosphere. There were more human DNA than Ferengi."

"What are you saying?" asked Watt.

"I'm sating that human DNA somehow got mixed in with the proto-matter on the Genesis missile." said Magus. "Almost all life on this planet has been 'infected' with this. It is most likely that some of the dinosaurs were infected by eating some of the plant life. Quite how some of the meat eaters became infected, I don't know."

"I do." said Amarus. "The security system log here shows that there was a momentary malfunction of the force fields in the northern sector some two days before we arrived. Two dinosaurs were killed by a T-Rex before the fault was corrected."

"That would go along with my conclusion." said Sutek. "Most of the affected animals are in the northern sector."

"But if these dinosaurs are intelligent, how can we tell how intelligent they are?" asked Watt.

"I have an idea." said Sutek. "But it could be risky."

A few hours later, Magus, Watt, Sutek, Amarus and Dalok flew in a shuttle craft above the northern sector of the planet. Magus peered through the transparent bottom of the craft. Various meat eating dinosaurs roamed around.

"It would be too dangerous on these." said Magus. "They are too aggressive. Where are the brontosaurus kept?"

"Five miles south of here." said Dalok.

"Then we shall go there." said Magus.

Minutes later, they were above the sector. Magus again peered through the floor of the craft. He quickly saw what he was looking for.

"Land near the trees." said Magus. "We don't want to startle him."

"Are you mad?" said Dalok. "Those are dangerous creatures!"

"Not as dangerous as the T-Rex." said Magus. "But all the same, we must tranquilize one of them."

Amarus entered a few digits into the shuttle's computer, and the force field dropped for a few seconds to that the shuttle craft could land. The four Valkyrie crew members exited the craft. Dalok stood on the ramp, looking very apprehensive. Watt turned round.

"Are you not coming, Dalok?" he asked.

"Someone must stay here and…guard the shuttle!" he stuttered. "I will do it!"

Before Watt could say anything else, Dalok shut the shuttle craft door. The party began their journey. Sutek held his tri-corder in front of him as they made their way through the vast undergrowth. Then, Sutek stopped.

"I'm picking up a life sign, five hundred metres ahead." he said. "It is what we are looking for."

A few minutes later, they were in the open again. Watt and Amarus were awestruck by the sight that greeted them. A huge brontosaurus stood less than a hundred metres ahead of them. Magus stood beside Watt, and smiled.

"I felt the same way when I saw my first one!" he said. "They are indeed mighty creatures!"

"I've travelled to many star systems, and seen many creatures." said Watt. "But nothing like this. It's incredible!"

"Let us not forget our task." said Magus.

"Right." said Watt. "Mr. Amarus, set your phaser on setting one."

"No." said Sutek. "The creature must not be stunned in any way. Dr. Magus, can you levitate me to the creature's head?"

"Certainly." Magus said. "If you could approach him."

Sutek slowly walked over to the brontosaurus. When he was near, Magus raised his hand, and Sutek began to float toward the creature's head.

"A little bit closer please, Doctor." said Sutek.

Sutek was now less than a foot away from the creature's massive head. Sutek touched the creature's head. The huge eye fixed itself on Sutek. He then placed the first two fingers from his right hand on the cheek of the creature. Sutek closed his eyes.

"He has made contact." said Magus. "Their minds are now one."

"Why couldn't you do this, Magus?" asked Watt.

"I would have only been able to pick up useless, fragmented thoughts." Magus replied. "The Vulcan mind meld is able to pick up long dormant memories, and emotions."

Sutek's eyes were still closed. Then, he winced.

"Sutek!" cried Watt. "Bring him down Magus."

"It would be too dangerous." said Magus.

Sutek then spoke.

"Pain!" he cried. "Great pain! Men, come to get me, take me from my home!"

"Remarkable!" said Magus. "This proves that this brontosaurus' IQ has increased!"

"Blades of light." Sutek continued. "Hit with blades of light from the men. They hit me so I move. They hurt others because they don't move! Many die!"

"The records show that there are the same number here as were on the Time." said Amarus.

"They have obviously bred." said Magus.

"Taken to dark, cold place." said Sutek. "Very dark, very cold. Very frightening."

A tear appeared on Sutek's cheek.

"I am not home." he said. "This is not my home. This is a place where many die!"

Sutek removed his hand from the creature's head. Magus lowered him to the ground.

"I think you could tell everything from that." said Sutek.

"Yes." said Magus. "I think we had better have a word with Mr. Hammond!"

Suddenly, the loud wail of sirens could be heard.

"Security field failure." boomed a loud voice. "Evacuate all areas."

"Back to the shuttle craft, quickly!" said Watt.

The four made their way to the clearing. As they arrived, they saw the shuttle taking off.

"Typical Ferengi." said Amarus.

"We'll have to find another way out of here." said Watt.

"Be careful." said Sutek. "This is the raptor sector."

"We'll move forward then." said Watt. "Set your phasers on stun."

Two scaly heads suddenly popped up.

"I think we could possibly be too late."

Swiftly Magus raised a force shield around them, as two velociraptors burst from the undergrowth and leapt to the attack. They could not break through the shield.

"Get us away from here." cried Amarus.

"Fascinating." said Sutek. "They have developed hair."

"I think we should go, however." said Magus. "But I intend to take one of these fellows with us."

They teleported away, taking the velociraptor nearest to them with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Alex Burns sat in front of the large containment field which held the velociraptor. It was as if he was totally awestruck. Then, Watt and Sutek entered. Burns leapt to his feet.

"Captain." he said. "I would like permission to beam the raptor to the Valkyrie. Mr. Sutek tells me that your equipment there is more advanced than that here."

"Are you serious?" Watt snapped. "The velociraptor is one of the most dangerous dinosaurs. Imagine what would happen if the containment field failed. Imagine the danger one of those could cause. There are over a thousand people on board my ship. I will not put any of them in any danger!"

"But…"

"No buts, Doctors. The raptor stays here. You will have to make do with this equipment."

Then, Magus entered. Just as he did, he noticed that the raptor was about to leap at the containment field, directly at Burns. As the raptor leapt, Magus raised his hand, and Burns was pulled out of the way. The raptor crashed into the containment field. It let out a huge cry of pain as it hit the ground. Then, it got up again, and charged at another point in the containment field. It let out another huge cry of pain. It did it again, and again. The four men stood and watched.

"It's trying to find a weak spot in the field." said Magus. "It's trying to escape. We knew that raptors were intelligent for dinosaurs, but now, it's IQ could have doubled."

Magus walked over to the containment field. The raptor gazed at him. Magu8s looked it in the eye. It was as if they were taking to one another. Then, Watt got a call on his communicator.

"Pendragon to Watt."

"Go ahead, number one."

"Urgent message coming in from Starfleet Command, on a secure channel. They will speak only to you."

"I'm on my way, number one. Watt out."

Seconds later, Watt beamed aboard the Valkyrie. Magus continued to observe the raptor. The raptor continued to stare back at him.

"Mr. Sutek, will you please lower the containment field?" Magus asked.

"I do not think that would be wise, Doctor." said Sutek. "You would be placing yourself, and everyone else in this building in mortal danger."

"That is why I am going to create a mystic force field, sealing this room off. Now, please lower the field, and then, both of you, leave."

Sutek did as he was asked. He lowered the field, and then he and Burns quickly left the room. After they did, Magus created his force field. The room was now sealed off. The raptor stared at Magus. And then, something remarkable happened. The raptor spoke.

"Name? You name?"

"I am Magus." said the wizard. "I am a friend."

"No." replied the reptile. "You no friend. Things like you bring us here, keep us not free. You no friend."

It tapped the large claw on it's foot menacingly.

"Think, to your home. Think to those who took you there. Can you remember?"

"We have story of white beard who were friends."

"Intriguing." thought Magus. "Even whilst in their primitive state these creatures had a form of primitive culture."

"I am of the white beards." smiled Magus.

The velociraptor moved closer, peering at the diminutive figure before it.

"You smell like he of the brown robes, Ra-da-gast."

Magus nodded.

"He is of my kin. I am your friend."

Slowly the reptile began to nod it's head.

"What of others…bad things."

"They are not friends…but they will leave you now, I promise."

A few minutes later, Magus left the room accompanied by the velociraptor.

"Are you mad, magus?" cried Burns. "That is a velociraptor."

"This, dear boy, is the first stage of a new life form."

As they were speaking, Watt beamed back down to the planet. But this time, he was not alone. With him were Commander Pendragon and a security contingent.

"Where is Hammond?" asked Watt.

He then noticed the raptor.

"Do not be alarmed, Captain." said Magus. "All is in hand, this creature is quite harmless."

"I hope so." said Watt. "Where is Hammond?"

"I have not seen him for ages." said Burns.

Watt activated his communicator.

"Watt to Amarus. Meet Commander Pendragon at Hammond's office. If you meet Dalok on the way, take him there too. Take them there, and then let me know."

Commander Pendragon and the security team went to Hammond's office. Watt then turned to Magus.

"I've just had a message from Starfleet Command. Hammond and Dalok are to be taken into custody. They are to be tried for theft, the theft of the dinosaurs from the Time."

"And what of Jurassica?" asked Magus.

"The science vessel Traviata is on it's way here as we speak. They are to evaluate the situation, and then decide if the dinosaurs are to be taken back to the Time."

"That is impossible." said Magus. "They are far too evolved. To move them now would be disastrous. They must stay here."

The raptor then pushed past Magus.

"We stay here. We no go in dark space. This home."

Watt could not believe his ears.

"It may take them some time to say so." said Magus. "But I believe every dinosaur on this planet would say the same thing."

"That may be the case." said Watt. "But the final decision is not ours."

"But I can make a recommendation." said Magus. "Starfleet Command values my opinion, and that of Dr. Burns. I'm sure with our input, and that of one of Starfleet's most respected captains and his science officer, they would let them stay here."

As they spoke, the security team walked down the corridor. They had found Hammond. He was almost being dragged along.

"You can't do this to me." he screamed. "I am not connected to Starfleet!"

"You are a citizen of a Federation planet, namely Earth." said Pendragon. "Any citizen of a Federation planet is bound by the Prime Directive."

As they approached Watt and the others, the raptor heard the voice of Hammond. It stood to it's full height, and it saw Hammond being dragged down the corridor. It's eyes opened wide. It was as if it was preparing itself for an attack.

It was. As it leapt forwards, before Magus or anyone else could act, it's old instincts took over. It saw Hammond, it's tormentor, and moved to the attack. It was all over before anyone could do anything. The raptor looked up from Hammond's body, sensing that it had done something wrong as the security team moved forwards to stop it. Then a voice boomed out.

"No. This creature was defending itself." cried Magus. "If anyone seeks to harm it they will have to get past me."

He moved to stand between the reptile and the security team. Burns joined him. Then, so did Watt.

"He is right." said Watt. "We cannot harm these creatures."

In the days and weeks that passed, Magus used his influence to have Jurassica declared off limits to all except science personnel. The same edict was applied to the Time, to prevent a re-occurrence. Alex Burns stayed begins on Jurassica to lead the study of the new civilization.

"Francis would have been proud of you." smiled Magus as he bade him goodbye. "Maybe one day I will bring him to see you."

Then, as Magus moved to board the shuttle, the velociraptor he had first spoken to moved forwards.

"Return soon." it said.

"I will." promised Magus.

The end.


End file.
